Lessons
by Angel Della Notte
Summary: Akane goes looking for advice in the only place she can think of. Akane X Chie, Akane X Kazuya and Chie X Aoi.


**Lessons**

**By**

**Angel Della Notte**

_Author Notes: This takes place sometime in the end of Akane and Chie's coral year. It came to me a while ago but has never made it to paper. Oh I don't own Mai-Otome._

(Windbloom)

A young man with messy brown hair walked down a street with a girl a few years younger then him. He wore nice clothes and it was easy to tell he was of noble birth. The girl wore the red dress of a coral. They held hands as they walked he stopped them and brushed his hand against her cheek. "Akane-chan," he said quietly with a smile on his face.

"Hai?" Akane said looking into his eyes hiccupping as he leaned closer, "Kazu-kun..."

"You are so pretty." He said closing the gap but she slid out of the way. "Akane-chan?" She hiccupped again then was running down the street leaving him standing there clueless.

Akane kept running her face bright red never looking back at the stunned prince. She stopped when she reached her room rushing in and sliding against the door until she was sitting on the floor. "Rebecca?" Another girl asked turning around pulling a sweat shirt on seeming to have trouble getting it on. The girl had short black hair and a charming boyish look to her.

"Chie-kun?" Akane asked looking up realizing the girl in the room with her wasn't her roommate. "What are you doing in my room?" She looked around the room seeing a coral dress thrown on the ground as well as a set of under garments. Looking to the bed she noticed the sheets were messed up and blushed deeply realizing she knew why already.

"Sorry Akane-chan, Rebecca-chan said you wouldn't be back until curfew." Chie said sitting on the bed pulling her shoes on.

After a odd silence the door opened and a girl with long black hair stepped into the room wearing a sweat shirt that was too big for her. "Akane-chan... I... wasn't... you... back early... Chie... I was just..." The girl said trailing off.

"I should be leaving." Chie said walking across the room pressing a kiss to Rebecca's cheek then whispering, "You are wearing my shirt. We can switch later."

"Chie-kun wait a minute." Akane said following Chie into the hall. "Can I talk to you later?"

"Akane-chan, I'm really sorry we didn't think your date would be over so soon." Chie said brushing her bangs back. This wasn't the first time she had been caught just a month ago the principal had been doing surprise inspections and had caught her in the act. She supposed most people would be embarrassed but Chie Hallard was a playboy and everyone knew it.

"No, it's not about that..." Akane said blushing and working up the nerve to ask her next question, "It's about my date I need some advice."

"Yeah sure come by my room later, Nao never seems to sleep there." Chie said.

(Several hours later)

Akane moved stealthy through the halls, it was after curfew and even though she was the number two coral and both she and the number one coral were allowed out after curfew she rather not explain why to Miss Maria. She made it to a door with the names Zhang and Hallard on it quietly knocking. It opened to Chie standing there in a pair of sweat pants and a tank top. "Come in before Miss Maria sees you. She's caught Nao twice this week and lectured her that just because she is the number one coral doesn't mean she can wander around the halls at night."

She nodded and stepped into the room watching Chie shut the door behind her. "Thanks for letting me come over."

"Yeah no problem." Chie said offering Akane a chair. The brunette gratefully took the chair and looked at the floor silent. "What was it you wanted my advice on?" She said pushing several books to the side and sitting on the desk.

"It's Kazu-kun I'm not really sure... Uhmm well I thought since you know a lot about it you could help me out." Akane babbled on.

"It? You mean sex?" Chie asked but Akane didn't seem to hear her still babbling on.

"It's just I've never, I don't know what to do. And since you are...experienced I thought you could help." Akane continued on.

"Akane-chan I can't really help you, guys aren't exactly my thing." Chie said "Are you sure this is what you want? If you have sex with him you can't be an Otome."

"Sex?! By the founder no that's not it!" Akane said jumping and nearly falling from her chair.

"Nani?" Chie asked a puzzled look on her face. "What exactly is 'it' then?"

Akane's blush held as she looked back down at the floor then softly said, "Kissing."

"Kissing?" Chie asked for confirmation.

"Hai, Kazu-kun tried to kiss me while on our date and I panicked. I've never kissed anyone...well anyone that wasn't family." Akane said.

"You panicked what then?" Chie asked taking a seat on the desk.

"I ran and that's when I found you in my room." Akane said looking at the floor still. 

Chie hopped off the desk and knelt next to Akane lifting her chin up. "So you want me to teach you how to kiss?"

"Hai," Akane nodded. "I really like him and I want it to be perfect."

"Okay what do you know about kissing?" Chie asked still kneeling next to her.

"Umm you press your lips to each other...?" Akane shyly said.

"It's a little more then that but why don't you show me." Chie said.

"Show you?" Akane asked confused.

"Yeah kiss me." Chie said a sly smile on her face. Akane hesitated then leaned forward quickly pressing a kiss to her lips then pulled back. "Alright not bad if you were kissing your grandmother. But I'm going to bet that isn't the type of kiss you want to give him."

"Kami-sama I suck at this." Akane said

"Don't fret Akane-chan I'm a good teacher. Kissing is much more then most people think." Chie said stroking Akane's cheek again. "Just relax. Like I said there is much more. That and there are many types of kissing." 

"Chie-kun..." Akane said finding herself leaning into Chie's hand.

"You have a kiss on the palm." Chie said lifting her hand up kissing her palm. "It could be a sign of friendship. Or there is a kiss on the cheeks that is a greeting." Chie said kissing both cheeks. "But the most intimate kisses are on the lips." Chie said leaning forward to kiss her but pausing as if asking for permission.

"I'm ready...I think." Akane said shivering at the feel of their closeness, Chie's breath on her face and her hands on the arms of the chair; as Chie breathed every so often her chest brushed Akane's chest.

"Like I said there is much more to kissing. Your whole body is involved. Every touch, sound, smell and taste. Close your eyes and relax." Chie said as Akane did so. She reached up again stroking the brunette's cheek while leaning forward blowing in her ear. Chie placed a kiss right bellow her ear causing Akane to mew softly surprised when she realized the sound was coming from her.

"Chie..." She said finding herself unable to say more.

"Trust me." Chie said leaning in more both her arms slinking around Akane rubbing her back. "Take in every sensation. Feel yourself anticipating that very moment." Akane found herself leaning forward but Chie moved with her. "Don't rush it savor it." Chie said feeling Akane lean back into the chair noticing her own eyes were closed. And like she found herself doing often Chie imagined a certain brown hair maid sitting before her. The one person to refuse her the one person she couldn't have but wanted most. Not even in control of her body anymore Chie leaned forward pressing her lips to Akane's lips. The kiss started out tender but without warning or realization it became more. There was a brief brush of the tongue and then entrance was granted. Moving as one completely lost Chie stood pulling Akane up with her and sat on the edge of the desk knocking the books to the floor.

Akane was clueless when she found herself not on the hard wooden chair but in Chie's warm and inviting lap. And much like the black haired coral images flashed in her mind. She pictured herself in the Cardarian Prince's arms. "Kazu-kun..." She whispered through the kiss.

Normally Chie would have been angry to hear the woman she was kissing say another's name but her thoughts were far from innocent and she had her own fantasies. Pulling herself back to reality Chie leaned back staring at Akane who still had her eyes closed frozen. "Am I as good of teacher as I thought?" Chie said a smirk on her face snapping Akane out of her musing.

"Chie-kun that was amazing." Akane said noticing she sat in Chie's lap but didn't move.

There was a thump on the window and it open but neither of them realized until a red head climbed through, "Damnit Hallard what did I tell you about screwing your groupies in our room? And on my desk no less!"

"Nao-san," Akane said quickly disengaging herself from Chie her face nearly as red as Nao's hair.

"Soir, and here I pegged you as straight." Nao said picking her books up off the floor.

"Nao it isn't what you think." Chie said being pushed off the desk.

"Sure whatever, if you want to screw the number two coral or whoever I don't care nor do I want to hear about it. But if I catch you doing it on anything of mine again I swear I'll gut you." Nao said dropping the books on the table.

"I should get going. Thanks for the help Chie-kun." Akane said fleeing out the door.

Chie followed her grabbing her wrist, "Hold up Akane-chan. You love him right?"

"I think I do." Akane nervously said.

"Then when the time comes just relax and just does what comes naturally." Chie said hearing someone walk down the hall. "You should go that's probably Miss Maria."

"Thanks again for you help Chie-kun." Akane said pressing a quick kiss to her lips then quietly running down the hall.

Chie watched her turn around the corner and was about to close the door when she heard, "Hallard you know it is past curfew."

"Miss Maria, I was in my room I just heard something and was looking." Chie said glad Akane hadn't been seen.

"Very well. Where is Zhang?" Miss Maria said.

"Inside we've been studying." Chie lied.

"Really? If you are covering for her I'll give you the same amount of demerits as Juliet." Miss Maria said.

"Nao, how many times do I have to tell you people my name is Nao!" The red head said stepping up behind Chie.

"And you've been here all night?" Miss Maria asked.

"Yeah like Hallard said studying we got a test tomorrow." Nao said.

"Explain why one of the patrols saw you running across the field ten minutes ago and the foot prints leading straight to you window." Miss Maria said opening the door and walking in heading right to the window. She ran her finger over the sill and came up covered in dirt then saw a pair of muddy shoes under the bed. "Twenty-five demerits for both of you and you are to report to the library tomorrow after class. It's time for a little spring cleaning." The older woman then turned and walked out of the room.

"You so owe me." Chie hissed at Nao.

"Call it payback for having sex on my desk." Nao shot back.

"We weren't having sex!" Chie growled.

"Trying to have sex on my desk, whatever I don't want to know the details I saw enough." Nao said laying down on her bed.

(Several days later)

"Akane-chan I am really happy you called me. I had thought I did something wrong and scared you away." Kazuya said as they walked down the street holding hands once again.

"Kazu-kun I'm sorry I did that to you. I don't really know what happened." Akane said continuing to walk as they feel silent. "I really like you."

"You do?" Kazuya said turning a light red.

"I do." She said reaching up and touching his cheek. Before he could respond she leaned forward kissing him. He didn't react at first then joined in returning the kiss.

"Akane-chan," Kazuya said as they parted holding her cheek clueless about the small trail of blood coming from his nose. 

"Come on we will be late for the show." Akane said gently dabbing at his nose with her handkerchief then leaning into him and started walking again.

(Across Town)

"Chie Hallard early as always." A young woman with long brown hair pulled into a braid said as Chie walked over to her.

"Of course, I have a surprise for you Aoi." Chie said stopping before her.

"Let me guess a blue rose?" Aoi said. "I bet you give those to all the pretty girls."

"Just you love and no today I have a blue rose and a kiss." Chie said a blue rose appearing in her hand as she leaned forward.

"Oh and you said you could kiss me?" Aoi asked not pulling back.

"Can I kiss you?" Chie said a wide smile on her face. She had been flirting with the maid all year being politely rejected each time but never giving up.

"Hmm I suppose." Aoi said as Chie leaned in but right as she about to kiss her Aoi turn her head to the side forcing Chie to kiss her on the cheek.

"Not exactly what I intended but still nice." Chie said.

"Maybe next time you should be more specific." Aoi said fighting her blush down.

"So there is a next time then?" Chie grinned.

"Chie-chan you are impossible." Aoi said stepping back.

"Really? I thought I was charming" Chie said.

"Come on or we will be late for the show." Aoi said.

"Can't have that now can we?" Chie said hold her hand out. "Shall we then?"

"Be a good girl and maybe I will let you have another kiss later." Aoi said linking her arm in Chie's arm and walking to the theater.

The end...

_Author Notes: Like I said this takes place before Mai-Otome in Akane, Chie and Nao's coral year. As you can see Nao is the number one, Akane two, and Chie three. This is before Akane and Kazuya have a solid relationship and before Chie and Aoi have one._


End file.
